


Love, Simon

by dropsofmars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not post or copy onto another site, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofmars/pseuds/dropsofmars
Summary: In which Simon loved Markus more than words could communicate, and Markus loved him back equally as much.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Love, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> So as you'll see, this is from Simon's perspective, so some of the things aren't accurate or are explained elaborately. Essentially he's an unreliable narrator and everything said or explained is because it's from Simon's point-of-view.
> 
> Also, this takes place before the first march, right after the North scene and Simon returns to Jericho.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Markus?”

It was dark outside, being a night where the moon was only a white, enchanting sliver in the sky and the lights of Detroit were dim enough as to not disrupt the quiet atmosphere around Markus and Simon, who were sitting on the edge of a building discussing what Simon had missed in the time he was gone. His bullet wound was as patched up as they could afford, with supplies running low, though he paid no mind to the crude scar when the snow fell around them so prettily and the stars gleamed at them from where they freckled the heavens. He was content with the way things were, and if anything, the tender irritation from a fresh wound made him all the more aware of how close he came to losing his life. It was a reminder of how close death came to reaping his soul--a thought that never failed to chill him to the bone, colder than even the snow falling around them. It made him thankful--grateful--that he got to live another day to see Markus’s face again.

And that was he feared the most. Not seeing Markus’s face again.

“Yes?”

Markus had found him, sitting alone in the dark as he thought over the Android Revolution and where he stood within it. He was responsible for nothing other than telling Markus what Jericho was and listening to whatever the man said, and that sort of passivity bothered him. How could he claim to be somebody important if it was Markus, North, and Josh doing all of the work? What was he doing? Nothing, except being a burden.

When Markus had heard his doubts, he hadn’t even hesitated to take a seat next to Simon, feet dangling off the building just like Simon as he cocked his head and assessed the blond, going on to make idle conversation not too long after.

“Simon?”

Simon looked up then down at his hands when he saw how Markus’s attention was on him, instantly cowed by his seemingly permanent intense gaze. It’s what he loved most about Markus--even more than his imperceptible freckles--because it expressed the passion and devotion and _courage_ this singular man possessed all within his mortal body.

“Simon?” Markus pressed, voice incredibly soft, and Simon couldn’t help but hope that it was fondness that he heard underneath the confusion.

He didn’t look up though, couldn’t bring himself to do it and see the rejection in Markus’s eyes when he told him what he felt. It was better to just look down and face the refusal that surely would come. Afterall, Markus was a guy that belonged with a girl, someone that everyone expected him to end up with. Someone like North. She’d be the perfect balance to Markus’s stoicism, be able to convince him of the hard decisions and be opinionated in what she believed in or thought. She was essentially everything Simon was not and that was how he knew he didn’t deserve to be Markus’s.

Being as lost in his thoughts as he was, Simon startled as a hand appeared in his vision, reaching for his own clasped hands and he only had a split second to react before his vision was bombarded with what he assumed was Markus’s memories.

And for a couple of minutes, Simon was face to face with Markus’s life, forced to confront the grief that engulfed him at Carl’s death so soon after he had barely woken up into consciousness, the sheer terror at being shot only to wake up disoriented and dysfunctioning in a junkyard filled with the corpses of other androids, and...North...being rejected? She stood there, right in front of Markus with such an open expression, it was clear what she wanted--and what she wanted was Markus--but all Markus did was walk away, leaving her standing on the roof alone, no regret at walking away. That caught Simon’s breath from surprise, he’ll admit, but the thing that startled him the most was the overwhelming relief upon seeing...Simon, alive and whole and _there_ . Someone he never thought he’d see again, yet there he stood, wounded and worse for wear, but still _there; alive_.

Simon involuntarily flinched back from the staggering memories he was witness to, synthetic skin moving to cover the white plastic of his hand as it moved away from Markus’s. His face burned, no doubt colored a brilliant blue as he still felt the ghost touch of Markus’s hand on his own, which made him jittery with nerves.

His eyes flitted around, almost as if searching Markus’s face for some invisible answer. He supposed he was. “I-I saw a-and I felt...your memories...Carl and his house...North and...and me…” Simon’s eyes then settled on Markus’s own heterochromatic ones. “Markus?”

Markus looked down at their hands, only inches apart, seemingly in thought before looking directly into Simon’s eyes, and Simon felt himself swallow thickly.

“Simon...your memories...I saw them...the bullet...I...I felt like I was there, and the terror of not knowing whether you’d live or…” Markus reached out again and grasped Simon’s hands, and Simon’s tongue felt like cotton in his mouth. “I saw what you thought of me, and I…”

Without his consent, Simon breathed Markus’s name like one would a prayer.

“And...what?” He couldn’t help but ask, somehow only a hair’s breadth away from Markus’s face.

Markus moved a hand to cup the curve of Simon’s face, as warm as his handsome smile and as gentle as his kaleidoscopic eyes. Simon fell in love all over again.

“And I feel the same.”

With that, Markus deliberately leaned forward to slot his mouth against Simon’s, lips as gentle as they were soft, and it was all the more of a reminder as to why Simon loved Markus. Because he was as respectful as any devout worshipper despite his clearance not to be, being a powerful revolutionary that could do whatever he pleased so long as he set all androids free. It was why Simon could sit here forever, kissing under the stygian sky which was broken by the glittery stars and chalky moon, but they had a revolution to finish that would bring upon the liberation of androids everywhere.

So instead, he stood up.

“Come on, Markus.” He said, extending a hand to his lover with a tender smile on his face. “We have a revolution to finish.”


End file.
